Sacred Geometry
(Coming soon)https://truththeory.com/2017/04/27/something-incredible-happens-start-fibonacci-sequence-3/ A comment left by "Andrew Winn" notes that this result is not actually unique to the Fibonacci sequence, since by multiplying any sequence by 3, one has guaranteed that all members will be divisible by three. More interesting is the fact that the sequence on 3, 6 & 9 and the sequence of 1, 2, 4, 8, 7 & 5 both repeat in separate cycles, but again this is merely a property of multiples of 3 always giving a sum of digits that return to another multiple of 3 (hence 3, 6 and 9 are locked together). Music Fibonacci Numbers 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, ... Musical scales are related to Fibonacci numbers. - https://www.goldennumber.net/ "The Fibonacci series appears in the foundation of aspects of art, beauty and life. Even music has a foundation in the series, as: * There are 13 notes in the span of any note through its octave. * A scale is composed of 8 notes, of which the * 5th and 3rd notes create the basic foundation of all chords, and * are based on a tone which are combination of 2 steps and 1 step from the root tone, that is the 1st note of the scale." (13, 8, 5, 3, 2, 1, 1) "Note too how the piano keyboard scale of C to C above of 13 keys has 8 white keys and 5 black keys, split into groups of 3 and 2.While some might “note” that there are only 12 “notes” in the scale, if you don’t have a root and octave, a start and an end, you have no means of calculating the gradations in between, so this 13th note as the octave is essential to computing the frequencies of the other notes. The word “octave” comes from the Latin word for 8, referring to the eight tones of the complete musical scale, which in the key of C are C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C." The Importance of 1.059 in Music (and Audiology) - HearingReview.com "There are 12 semi-tones in an octave: A, B flat, B, C, C#, D, D#, E, F, G flat, G, G#. I guess that an octave should really have been called a dodecave (12 parts) rather than an octave (8 parts), because there are 12 notes in an octave (black and white keys) and not just 8 white keys—but that’s ancient history and we can’t change it now. But back to 1.059… The twelfth root of 2 (recall that a doubling 2 is one octave) is 1.059. If we multiply any note by 1.059, we get the next note. A change from A (440 Hz) to B flat is 440 x 1.059 = B flat (466 Hz), and a change from B flat to B is 466 Hz x 1.059 = 494 Hz, and so on. If we did that enough times, we would eventually get G# to A being 831 Hz x 1.059 = A (880 Hz). So, it doesn’t matter if a musician comes to our office complaining of tinnitus at A and at F#. We can use our trusty 1.059 multiplier number to work it out to see exactly what frequencies the musician is referring to." The Mathematics of Equal Temperament - JamesHuntingford.com "Let x be the value of a note, C. The value of the next C in the scale is 2x, as per the ratio of 2:1 for a perfect octave. The relationship of twelve equally spaced semitones (ET semitones) within this octave can be expressed using the twelfth root of 2, which is 1.05946309436. This is the number that, if multiplied by itself 12 times will get us to 2 (the octave). Therefore the frequency of C# is 1.05946309436x. Multiplying this number by itself y number of times takes one up in pitch y number of semitones (this process is performed in the third column)." Category:Geometry Category:Occultism